Joe Clark
}} Joseph "Joe" Clark was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Scott Elrod from 2014-2015. He is the ex-husband of Avery Clark, whom she cheated on by having an affair with Dylan McAvoy. Biography Joe grew up being abused by his father. He and his mother eventually escaped from him. When Joe grew up, he married Avery Summers, but their marriage suffered when Joe put his work before their marriage. Avery eventually cheated on Joe with Dylan McAvoy, and they got a divorce. Joe had a brief relationship with Ashley Abbott. Arrival Joe Clark was first seen at Crimson Lights, and immediately caught the attention of Mariah Copeland. He also went to the Athletic Club, where he was noticed by Lauren Fenmore Baldwin. Joe went to Avery's place and they talked about the past and their present. Joe was later seen at Crimson Lights and he ran into Avery again. Avery was visibly upset, so he tried to comfort her. Avery questioned why he was still in town, and he said his business was taking longer to complete than he initially thought. It's revealed that Joe is hired by someone to acquire the property that Crimson Lights currently sits on. Joe goes to the GCAC and runs into Cane Ashby and his wife, Lily Ashby. It's revealed that Cane and Joe know each other, and met a few years ago when Cane was working in real estate. Joe chose Michael Baldwin as an attorney not knowing that Avery and Michael are recently in a business partnership. Joe discussed it with Avery and met with Dylan. Joe tried to have a civil greet with Dylan. Avery and Dylan Things escalated between Dylan and Joe and Dylan assaulted him. Joe kissed Avery one time at her office, and she told him to couldn't happen again. Soon after, Joe learned Dylan and Avery were engaged. Joe finally told Avery that the wants her back, but she made it clear she wanted to marry Dylan. Joe's silent employer is revealed to be Victor Newman. Abby Newman encouraged her mother, Ashley Abbott, to go out on New Years Eve and not stay at work alone. Joy and Ashley tried to rekindle their romance from their fling in New York. Ashley and Joe show up at the Athletic Club's New Years Eve party together much to Avery's disliking. Joe promised Avery he'd leave her and Dylan alone if she comes up to his apartment secretly. Avery decided to arrive there while Dylan was at Katie Newman's christening. Victor then decided to drop the Redevelopment program for Nikki, because it upsets her because of her son's company. Joe tried to win her over and bought her a necklace she liked in a store in at the honeymoon. Avery had a full body scan on and he tried putting it on her but she left. Joe called Victor ending the redevelopment business. Victor decided to drop the redevelopment program for Nikki. Dylan ran into Joe at the Athletic Club, and Joe mentioned Avery being at the apartment which made Dylan angry and get physical with Joe once again. Dylan and Avery had a fight but resolved it. On Valentine's day, Joe told Avery he is leaving town. Dylan didn't believe him and the two men got into an argument. Joe taunted Dylan about Avery always being in love with him. Dylan violently grabbed Joe and Avery tied to break them out. Dylan accidentally punched Avery in the mouth, and then left ashamed. The ceiling of the Underground collapsed due to structural damage, and Joe and Avery were trapped together. Joe was trapped under a metal beam, and Avery created a lever to lift the beam up, so Joe could get out from underneath it. Dylan rescued Joe and Avery and safely got them to Crimson lights. Joe went to the hospital with Sage Warner, and Avery stayed behind. While Avery was sleeping, Sharon Newman heard her say "Joe" much to Sharon's surprise. Joe gave Avery back her grandmother's wedding dress, and also told Avery his plan so participate in a charity for abused children. Avery was touched and agreed to represent Joe in a "Better Days Foundation" meant to help children with abusive households. Betters days foundation and accident Avery can tell something is wrong with Dylan and assumes it's Joe and starts rambling about him which annoys Dylan. Dylan states she's the one who can't stop talking about Joe. Avery realizes it's Sharon and advises Dylan to stay the hell away from her! Joe, Lily, and Cane all decided to have Avery receive an award for the Better Days Foundation at the Athletic Club. Avery was a little shaky at first but Lily stated she's doing it. At the awards ceremony, Dylan had to rush over to Sharon's and promised to meet up with her. Joe gave a speech and presented the award to Avery. Dylan still hadn't showed up and Avery called Dylan stating she has the results on her desk. Joe convinced Avery to run up to the balcony with a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Joe kissed her and she pushed him away. Joe fell over the balcony and critically injured. Joe fell in a dumpster and Avery was panicking and Lily rushed up. Avery told Lily to call an ambulance. Avery called Dylan to rush over to the hospital. Paul also questioned Avery being engaged to his son. Avery stated he tried to make a move on her, she pushed him away, and they had been drinking champagne. Dylan arrived at the hospital and explained the evidence points to Sharon and he wanted her to represent Sharon. Avery couldn't and stayed by Joe's side and Joe later found out he was paralyzed from the waist down. Avery left town with Joe when he went to rehab, but Joe convinced her to return home to Dylan. Avery soon realized Dylan had feelings for Sharon and they broke up, so Avery returned to the rehab center to support Joe. Phyllis blamed Joe for contributing to the break up, but Avery defended Joe. Avery moved Joe into her place to take care of him while h was recovering, but Joe had a secret: He was further along in recovery then he was letting and could even walk a bit, though he still needed a cane for long distances. Rape of Avery Bailey Clark Joe was exposed when Avery's niece, Summer Newman saw him walking and told Avery. Avery ordered Joe to leave, but Joe said if Avery didn't sleep with him, he would tell the police she pushed him off the balcony intentionally. Avery slapped Joe and screamed at him. She mocked Joe by undressing and drinking champagne, and asking if this is what he wanted from her. Joe angrily grabs her arms and shakes her. Suddenly Avery flashes back to a repressed memory of Joe hitting her during their marriage. She yells at Joe to get out. The next day, Summer and Phyllis discover Avery is missing and find blood dripping in Avery's apartment. They suspect foul play and go to the Police. Paul brings Joe in for questioning but he lies about what happened that night. Later, Avery is found. She explains that she left her apartment to get away from Joe after their altercation. Joe follows through on his threat and accuses Avery of attempted murder when she pushed him off the balcony. However Paul dismisses his claims because Joe had lied by changing his story too many times and lacked credibility. Avery also explains to Paul and Dylan that Joe had an abusive history and had hit her during their marriage. Dylan also takes photos of the bruises on Avery's arms from when Joe grabbed her. Avery files a restraining order against Joe, and Joe files one against Dylan. When Lily Winters cheats on her husband, Cane Ashby with Joe, she turns to Avery for advice. Avery lends Lily a dress and offers comfort. She then calls Joe and confronts him about betraying Cane and destroying another relationship. During their fight, Joe again grabs Avery by the arms and she screams, "Let go of me! Let go!" Joe leaves the park and Avery hears a strange sound. On the way home, Avery is dragged into a dark alley way by a masked man and brutally raped. Avery believes Joe raped her because the rapist wore the same cologne. However, the Police couldn't find any physical evidence from the rape kit to prove Joe is the rapist, so Dylan attacked Joe and tied him up to force a confession. Avery shows up at Joe's place and held a gun on him, determined to make him pay. Paul shows up, and confirmed they caught the man who raped Avery. Joe doesn't press charges, and Avery left town soon after. Affair with Lily Winters When Joe witnesses an argument between Lily Winters and her husband, Cane Ashby at the Club, he follows Lily up to her Hotel suite. Lily mistakenly believes Cane cheated on her with his boss, Lauren Fenmore and has sex with Joe in retaliation. Lily asks Joe to keep their one night stand a secret but when Joe is accused of raping Avery, he uses Lily as his alibi. Cane is furious and punches Joe. He kicks Lily out of the house and seeks sole custody of his children Matilda Ashby and Charlie Ashby. Lily goes on a dinner date with Joe, and Cane witnesses them kissing at the Roof Top Bar. However Cane and Lily reconcile when their children become upset at their separation. After Joe is cleared of the rape charges and Avery leaves town, Joe and Lily rekindle their relationship. Lily asks Joe to take Charlie to a baseball when Cane is out of town. Charlie and Mattie start calling him, "Uncle Joe", which enrages Cane. When Cane is falsely accused of kidnapping Hilary Hamilton, Lily demands that he stay away from the children on Halloween. Instead she attends the Children's Halloween Party with Joe who is dressed as a Red Devil. When Cane learns Joe is with his children, he is furious and rushes to Newman Tower. However Cane is attacked in the stairwell by someone wearing a Red Devil costume, dragged into a storage room, and locked while the building burned. Cane escapes when an explosion knocks the door open and runs to the hospital to find his children. In the aftermath, Cane accuses Joe of trying to kill him during the fire. Joe takes Lily home and they have sex again. Colin calls Joe, and tells him he has a business proposition for him. Colin is sketchy on the details of the proposition, and Joe looses interest and leaves. Lily finds a hoodie in Joe's safe that matches the one the person, who extorted Devon Hamilton was wearing. Joe claims the hoodie was planted to frame him, but his DNA is found on the hoodie. Because the hoodie was obtained illegally, it is considered not admissible. Joe overhears Cane and Lily getting into a heated argument, and takes Lily to buy a Christmas tree. The car breaks down, and Joe and Lily take shelter in the Abbott cabin. Joe starts to become suspicious that Lily is setting him up, and stops Lily from leaving. Joe starts to rant at Lily about how he trusted her and this is how she repays him. He asks "What is it with you women? Avery was the same way!" Joe insists Cane is no good for her. Lily panics and tries to escape but Joe chases her and grabs her roughly by the arms. Joe refuses to let Lily leave the cabin. When Cane and Devon burst into the cabin, Joe grabs Lily hostage and puts her into a choke-hold. Devon tricks Joe into admitting he framed Cane to show Lily the truth about the kind of man he is. Joe tells Cane he would have set him up sooner if he knew how bad of a guy he was just as Paul arrives and subsequently arrests Joe. Joe goes to Prison Joe is charged with extorting money from Devon Hamilton and framing Cane Ashby. He pleads guilty and takes a plea bargain deal offered by District Attorney Christine Blair. Joe is sentenced to 6 years in prison. Lily is relieved when she is told that Joe will serve his time out of state. Crimes Committed *Slapped Avery when he found out she cheated on him (Revealed June 2015) *Hit (Grabbed) Avery (2015). *Restraining order against Avery (2015). *Attempted to coerce Avery Clark into sleeping with him by saying he will tell people she pushed him off the balcony on purpose (2015). *Blackmailed Avery Clark into sleeping with him (June 2015). *Broke his restraining order. *Stalked Avery. *Fought Avery in Chancellor park. *Accused of raping Avery Clark (June 2015). *Adultery, slept with a married woman, Lily Ashby, taking advantage of her distress (July 2015). *Kissed Lily Ashby while she was married to Cane Ashby (July 2015). *Assaulted Cane Ashby (2015). *Extorted money from Devon Hamilton, was sentenced to 6 years in Prison; out of state. *Set Cane up for extortion (Oct-Dec 2015). *Pushed Lily winters into a door at the Abbott Cabin (Dec 2015). *Attacked Lily (Dec 2015). *Held Lily hostage at the Abbott cabin (Dec 2015). *Choke-Holded Lily Winters. *Arrested for abduction and planting evidence, was sentenced to 6 years in Prison; out of state. Maladies and Injuries *Trapped under a beam when The Underground collapsed (2014) *Accidentally pushed off a balcony by Avery Clark when she tried to stop him from kissing her (2015) *Constantly assaulted by Dylan McAvoy (2014-) *Threatened and assaulted by Dylan McAvoy while being tied to a chair to admit a confession (July 2015). *Assaulted by Cane Ashby (July 2015) *Held at gunpoint by Avery Clark (July 2015). *Punched by Cane. *Flicked in the bruise from the punch by Lily. Category:2010s Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:No Longer on the Show